Todo por ella
by RubyLRed
Summary: (Especial de san valentin/dia de los enamorados o como le dijan) Gold y Crystal siempre an tenido sus problemas, pero esta vez no es como las demas, y Gold esta dispuesto a todo con tal de que Crys lo perdone, aun si eso significa cambiar completamente su persona...
1. Chapter 1

especial de la fecha! la voy a aprovechar para inspirarme xD aunque todavia falta un poco (lo estoy escribiendo ahora el 12 pero nose si lo voy a terminar hoy)

Pokemon no es mio y todo eso.

**Todo por ella!**

Era una tarde soleada en pueblo primavera y cierto chico de ojos dorados se encontraba, como habitualmente se le veia, discuntiendo con una chica de cabellos azulados, pero esta vez se veia algo distinto en la chica.

- ¿Sabes Gold?... TE ODIO! odio que seas un mujeriego, que seas un idiota siempre conmigo, que no puedas tomarte nada encerio, pero sobre todo... ODIO QUE SEAS UN PERVERTIDO! - Exclamaba más molesta que de costumbre Crystal, asustando a Gold por la seriedad con la que lo dijo, no era la habitual seriedad de siempre en sus discuciones -

Luego de gritar lo ultimo, la chica se fue completamente furiosa a quien sabe donde, por el lado de Gold, él seguia parado en mitad del lugar en donde estaban con la mirada baja, no podia creer lo que Crys le havia dicho, ella... lo odia. Gold sintio que su corazon estaba por romperse en mil pedasos desde que vio la mirada de la chica antes de hablarle y decirle todas sus verdades. Ella lo odiaba, pero lo peor de todo era exactamente el momento en el que Gold decidio acerla enojar, DOS DÍAS ANTES DE SAN VALENTIN! si, realmente era el mayor idiota del mundo...

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Y así fue como ayer pase todo el día encerrado maldiciéndome - relataba un Gold tirado en el suelo de la habitación de Red con la mirada al suelo - Ayúdeme Senpai! como conquisto a Crys de nuevo? -

Gold realmente estaba desesperado, el único que podía ayudarle en esos momentos era Red, Silver como ''buen mejor amigo'' le dijo que no le venga con sus problemas, Green estaba encerrado en su gimnasio,Blue estaba con Yellow en la casa de la rubia pero cuando toco la puerta Blue grito ''Si no eres el de la pizza, VETE!'' y haci fue como Red fue el unico libre para desahogarse y pedir ayuda.

- Pues la verdad esta vez si te pasaste, ¿como al abrazarla se te ocurre... manosearle el trasero? Pregunto el campeón, que antes de mencionar lo ocurrido sintió un poco de verguenza por lo que estaba por decir poniendo la cara un poco roja

- P-Pero es que hace unos meses no la veia, recuerde que tuvo que viajar a hoenn para completar la pokedex de halla y-y a ella no le gusta forzar a sus pokemon a noser que sea capturar asi que recorrio la región caminando y-y-y ... - antes de terminar Gold empezaba a tener una hemorragia nazal y fantasear con la chica de sus sueños con coletas, pero más que sus coletas, el chico pensaba en sus piernas bien formadas

- ya, ya, no quiero mas detalles, bueno, la verdad no se que hacer para que se reconcilien Gold, sabes que siempre te apoyare cuando se trate de batallas o pokemon, pero en los temas de amor...mmm.. tengo un idea - Dijo Red y el oji-dorado se levanto rápidamente del suelo con la esperanza de que su sempai le diera la respuesta a todos sus problemas - Cys te odia no? -

- ese es el plan? recordarmelo? - Decia Gold con una cara de tristeza - si... me odia -

EXACTO! te odia - puntualizo el de kanto - si te odia, es obvio lo que tienes que hacer! deves cambiar tu actitud. -

Tras escuchar, Gold lo pensó, no sonaba mal y ademas, era algo demasiado inteligente viniendo de Red, volvió a pensarlo un poco más hasta que finalmente decidió hacerlo, agradeció a Red el consejo y se despidió partiendo a su casa. Crys era una chica unica ciertamente, y el la amaba como nunca le havia pasado jamas, si ella queria que cambie, EL CAMBIARIA! todo, solamente, por ella...

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Era 14 de febrero, una fecha que, supuestamente, esta llena de alegria y amor, pero para la chica capturadora, solo era una fecha que le echaba en cara su amor imposible. Estaba ayudando al prof. Elm, pero repentinamente dijo ''Crys, tomare el día libre, ¿que crees? hoy tengo una cita, asi que puedes irte,búscate un chico o algo y diviértete'' antes de decir algo logro ver como el profesor salia corriendo del laboratorio, bien vestido por cierto, dejando a la chica sin nada que hacer por lo que decidió salir a pasear por hay, hasta que...

- Crystal - la llamo una voz, no necesitaba darce vuelta para saber quien era, pero aun asi lo hizo - que bueno que te encuentro - Decia Gold con un sonrisa

-mn.. ¿que quieres Gold? - Al parecer ella seguia enojada por las acciones del chico el otro día

-solo quiero invitarte a salir, Crystal, hoy es una fecha para pasarla con quien más quieres en el mundo ¿no es así? - Decia Gold, provocando un sonrojo fuerte en la chica -quisieras acompañarme este día, linda?

-B-Bueno Gold, pero ¿te encuentras bien? - Crys no savia si estar feliz o preocupada , se sentía raro que la llame por su nombre, el siempre la llamaba Crys o ''chica seria''

- Ahora que estas conmigo, estoy mejor que nunca - y una vez mas la chica tenia la cara roja - porque no vamos a ciudad trigal? aquí en pueblo primavera no hay casi nada que hacer - Crys asintió y de inmediato Gold saco a su togekiss y le extendió su mano a Crytal para subirla delicadamente,la cara de Crys no abandonaba el color rojo ni por un segundo

al llegar, vieron que muchos lugares utilizaban la fecha como pretexto para vender más ya que muchas casas y tiendas estaban decoradas por la misma razón, mientras iban por la ciudad, para sorpresa de Crys, Gold tomo su mano suavemente pero cuando estaba por preguntarle el porque vio algo que nunca en su vida había visto, Gold estaba incluso igual de sonrojado que ella y se le notaba nervioso por lo que no pregunto nada, se veia que el estaba igual que ella,siguieron caminando por la ciudad hasta el parque.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

-Mira Crys, un puesto de helados, vamos, yo invito - y Gold sin soltar la mano de la chica la llevo hasta la heladeria que se encontraba cerca del parque - tu pide primero

- E-esta bien... quiero uno de vainilla - Decia Crys timidamente, cada vez se le hacia mas raro ver a Gold siendo tan amable y atento con ella

Luego Gold pidio un helado de chocolate y se fueron a centar a una banca del parque, El ya havia terminado su helado y espero que ella terminara, cuando termino se giro a ver a Gold quien la miraba algo raro - ¿p-por q-que me miras asi? - pero envez de responderle Gold se acerco a su rostro lentamente y Crys no podia parar su corazon, latia fuertemente y no podia moverse

- Crys... - Gold cada ves se acercaba más a su rostro y ella por intuición cerro los ojos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*musica de suspenso* chan chan CHANNNN! bueno esta es la primera parte n_n mañana pondre el final pero empesare a escribirlo ahora, felicidad a los que tienen pareja y los que no... bueno, siempre se puede contra restar el amor con los videojuegos (en mi caso xD) o cualquier cosa que les guste =D

**adios**


	2. Chapter 2

creo que me atrace un poco para actualizar esto no?.. unos 11 dias nomas n_n (y eso q era para el dia de los enamorados xDD)

bueno,aca esta la continuacion y creo que final, vere que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo por ella!<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego Gold pidio un helado de chocolate y se fueron a centar a una banca del parque, El ya havia terminado su helado y espero que ella terminara, cuando termino se giro a ver a Gold quien la miraba algo raro - ¿p-por q-que me miras asi? - pero envez de responderle Gold se acerco a su rostro lentamente y Crys no podia parar su corazon, latia fuertemente y no podia moverse

- Crys... - Gold cada ves se acercaba más a su rostro y ella por intuicion cerro los ojos... pero cualquier cosa que paso por su mente en esos pocos segundos jamas paso, en cambio, sintio un pequeño rose en su nariz que la hizo abrir los ojos y se encontro con Gold mostrandole su dedo con algo blanco en la punta - tenias un poco de helado en la nariz crys - decia mientras le sonreia de forma inocente,todo lo contrario a Crystal, que habia imaginado mil y un escenas diferente.

La chica no salia de su asombro como tambien el color rojo no salia de su cara, ¡Arceus, ahora ELLA era la pervertida! El solo, edecuda y gentilmente le limpio la cara manchada de helado y ella se havia puesto a fantasiar sabra quien que cosa... bien, debia calmarse o el podria darse cuenta de sus sentimientos o aun peor, de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Estas bien Crys? -Gold sonaba procupado, hace como un minuto ella se ''desconecto'' del mundo, ahora Crystal no estaba, solo una chica con cara roja y ojos en blanco mirando a la nada, hasta que... - G-Gold, ahora r-regreso - y en un rapido movimiento Crys salio corriendo de la banca, dejando a Gold deprimido apoyando su cabesa en sus manos, cuyos codos estaban en sus piernas - _Demonios, tube que controlarme al extremo para no hacerle nada raro, reprimi esas gigantescas ganas de besarla ¿y que recivo? que salga corriendo...si soy como soy, me golpea y si soy gentil, se sonroja y escapa...desearia saber porque se sonroja si le molesta... ja,aunque esa es una de las razones por la que más la amo... - _pensaba Gold mientras sonreia de pensar en su amada chica de coletas

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Mietras Gold pensaba en su banca con una sonrisa en el rostro, Crystal corria hasta estar lo más lejos posible para que Gold no la encuentre ¿la razon? necesitaba hablar con alguien, y tratandose de _''esos'' _temas no hay mejor que su sempai , y conosiendola como ella la conocia, Gritaria lo más fuerte que podria al contarle, pero no tenia de otra asi que agarro su pokegear y llamo.

- _¿Alo? _- preguntaba Blue al otro lado de la linea

-¿B-Blue sempai? habla Cr-Crys - Decia la chica nerviosa por la conversacion que estaria a punto de tener - ¿Esta ocupada? -a ella realmente le molesta interrumpir a los demas y más si eran problemas personales

- _Para nada pequeña, ¿que necesitas? _- Pero antes de que la chica respondiera, Blue hablo denuevo - _espera... ahh, la fecha, es por Gold ¿no, querida? _- decia la castaña simplemente, sonrojando y haciendo enojar a la joven por lo ovbia que havia sido

- para mi desgracia, siempre adivina sempai, pero esta vez es muy diferente, el esta actuando muy raro - Decia Crys mientras asomaba la cabeza por el arbol donde se escondia y logro ver a lo lejos a Gold sentado en la banca esperandola mientras escuchaba musica,segun ella, ya que tenia unos auriculares -

- _¿como que esta actuando raro Crys? _- Se notaba en su tono de vos que esta algo confundida - _¿te trata mal? _- ante esto ultimo, escuchaba como Crys reia un poco causando que se encuentre más confundida

-nada de eso Blue, en realidad me esta tratando muy bien, esta siendo muy educado y... - Crys se vio interrunpida por la estruendosa risa al otro lado mientras se escuchavan unos que otros _''!GOLD EDUCADO_¡ '' y la risa se hacia más fuerte - ...¿ya termino sempai? - pregunto Crys algo enojada por hacerle perder el tiempo ademas de que Gold la estaba esperando

-_Lo siento, lo siento, continua por favor _- Decia Blue limpiandose una lagrima de tanto reir

- continuando lo que te decia, es educado (se escucha una risa ahogada) y amable, me invito a salir, me trago a ciudad trigal y me invito helados que se ofrecio a pagar el, y..y... y cuando pense que me iva a besar y me deje -decia estoy ultimo con la cara muy sonrojada - el..el.. solo.. me limpio la cara y me sonrio... - ahora que lo havia dicho en vos alta, ella misma se sorprendio al darse cuenta de todo lo que hizo el, pareciera que hablaba de otra persona - Lo que quiero decir es ¿sabes porque podria haber cambiado asi, sempai? - pregunto la chica peli-azul

- _mmm... la verdad, si no te conociera bien y hablaramos de Gold te diria que estas loca... no puedo creer lo que me dises ni se el porque, pero solo te dire que aproveches este ''nuevo Gold'' _- Decia la castaña de kanto -_ talvez quiere tratarte bien solamente por este día, no seas tonta y ve, por cierto ¿donde esta el? _- Pregunto ahora ella, segun ahora tenia entendido, Crys estba teniendo una cita con Gold

- Le dije que me eperara y por lo que veo me esta esperando todavia, aun esta en la banca pero parece impasiente - Decia la capturadora, pero al terminar de hablar vio como una chica se hacercaba a Gold, vestiendo como una... ¿como decirlo adecuadamente?... como una ditto... - Blue sempai, me voy rapido - y antes de escuchar se escucho un _''¡Ve por tu hombre!''_

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Gold se encontraba aun en la banca del parque esperando a Crys, pudo ver de reojo como sacaba su celular, no sabia para que pero no le dio importancia, despues de todo le dijo que regresaria ¿no? mejor escucho musica de mientras...

- disculpa... - ¿ah? ya han pasado unos minutos desde que Crystal se fue y no regresa, una chica se le acerco - ¿tu eres Gold, el dex holder?

-si, soy yo ¿por que preguntas? - le dijo mirando con un ojo, ya que los havia cerrado para disfrutar de su musica en paz - ¿en qu puedo ayudarte.. eh.. -

- Sofia, soy sofia - Decia la chica y Gold abrio los dos ojos para hablarle de buena manera, pero al hacerlo la examino mejor, vestia , a la vista de Gold, como una chica ''que se deja'' - me preguntaba... si quisieras salir conmigo - ... Gold no savia que decir, por muy mujeriego que se quiera dar, jamas le hacian caso, y ahora que solo queria estar con Crystal, venia una chica que seguramente en caso de ser al revez, lo rechasaria al instante, havia que admitirlo, la chica era muy hermoza y voluptuasa,por haci decirlo

Gold no savia que decir, estaba nervioso y que la chica se colgara como si nada de su brazo prisionandolo contra tu cuerpo no ayudaba en lo mas minimo, finalmente se la saco de encima algo más brusco de lo que espero, pero lo hizo, y hablo - Disculpame, pero no, estoy ahora en una cita con la chica mas hermoza y lista del mundo y no la cambiaria por nada ademas.. - antes de terminar de hablar, esa desconocida , lo beso como si de su novio se tratara...

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

¿quien sera _esa_? se preguntaba Crystal mientras practicamente corria hacia Gold y la desconocida, decidio que Blue tenia razon, si tan solo se estaba comportando haci por el día no podia no aprovechar, por fin su amor de ojos dorados se comportaba como ella havia soñado tantas veces, era una oportunidad de ensueño, era la frase indicada.

tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que llego, pero al despabilarse penso que huviera sido mucho mejor jamas despertar de ese sueño que tenia despierta... Frente a ella, Gold se besaba con esa ''ditto'', el beso se termino y Gold, que habia escuchado unos pasos, decidio voltearse y se encontro con Crys tirada en el suelo de rodillas...Crys queria romper en llanto, y casi lo hace, pero al tiempo que unas lagrimas empesaron a salir de sus ojos, un grito casi ensordesedor se escucho, sorprendida levanto la cabeza -

ALEJATE DE MI, ZORRA! - Gold acababa de separar a la ''zorra'', como la habia denominado, muy bruscamente y ahora la sujetaba de los hombros con una mirada que Crys nunca habia visto en el, era una mirada llena de furia y odio - ACASO ERES SORDA?! acabo de decirque estoy en una cita con la mujer mas hermoza y perfecta del mundo, seguro te preguntas que tiene ella ¡¿NO?! - la chica, casi petrifica alcanso a afirmar con la cabeza, se habia quedado sin palabras literalmente - para empesar ella tiene algo que a ti se te puede ver a regiones de distancia que no tienes, Y ES EL RESPETO POR SÍ MISMA! ella no necesita mostrar su cuerpo para ser el centro de atencion y nisiquiera quiere serlo, ella tiene cerebro, otra cosa que tu nunca tuviste por lo visto, las cualidades de ella son tantas que solo se compara con la cantidad de hombres con los que haz estado, pero la razon mas grande del porque ella y a ti no es que YO LA AMO!... ahora, LARGO DE MI VISTA!

Gold solto a la chica de los hombros aun si quitar esa mirada llena de odio consentrado, ella salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo llena de odio hacia el chico gritando cosas como ''A MI NADIE ME RECHAZA, IDIOTA'' entre otras cosas, Gold supuso que era una de esas chicas que se creen _las miss universo _y Crys... bueno, ella aun no salia de su asombro '' ¿Gold dijo que la amaba?¿rechazo a una chica ''facil''? todo paso tan rapido, y a la vez todo era tan confuso para ella

-¿Crys? vamos Crys, levantate -decia Gold sonriendo dulcemente a los ojos de la chica mientras le tendia la mano para que se levantara, como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado

-Gold... - Crys se levanto casi en un salto hacia el chico enun abrazo, tenia su cabeza en su pecho y lloraba, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad - ¿realmente me amas? - Pregunto con voz baja pero lo sufiente para que el chico escuchara

-no te amo Crys.. YO TE AMO MUCHO! - decia Gold mientras correspondia dulcemente el abraso rodeandola con su brasos - ¿porque crees que me olvide tan rapido de nuestra pelea? ¿porque crees que eres la unica a la que siempre abraso por detras o dijo cosas al oido? ¿porque crees que estube comportandome todo el día Crys? Todo lo hice por ti, dijiste que odiasbas como era... haci que estoy dispuesto a cambiar todo de mi sí es necesario... - Gold ya no podia ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella más, pero no hiva a besarla, no hiva a hacer eso a menos que ella lo correspondiera

-No...no cambies nunca... Gold - Crystal no podia articular una palabra, todo era tan repentino y tan maravilloso al mismo tiempo - Perdoname, ese dia estaba molesta, y no era precisamente por ti, solo fuiste la gota que revaso el vaso, Te amo, nunca quise decirte esas cosas... - Y sin más tiempo que perder, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Gold y acabar con la distancia entre sus rostros, en un beso que los dos, sin darce cuenta, expresaron en sus mentes como _''el mejor momento de mi vida'' _...

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

-Aun no puedo creerlo, Gold, FINALMENTE TE CASAS! - Decia un Red ya mas maduro, de unos 30 años, a un joven de ojos dorados vestido de trage negro - pero ¿porque querias que fuera exacamente en esta fecha? no es muy original que dijamos... -era un 14 de febrero

- ¿_porque _dices? pense que ya se lo havia explicado sempai, esta fue la fecha cuando empesamos a salir - Gold no podia caver en sí mismo de felicidad, finalmente llego el día que havia esperado desde que conocio a esa chica de coletas que desafiaban la gravedad, de esa chica peli-azul que no podia salir por mas de un día de su trabajo, de esa chica por la que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo, todo, solamente, _por ella..._

-..-..-..- Fin -..-..-..-

* * *

><p><em><strong>porfin escribi el final para esto xD si alguien lee esto le dijo que me hace muy feliz, aunque sea una persona, que lo lea n_n adios y saludos<strong>_

_**PD: este cap esta dedicado para BlackDream-Mary u/u que me obligo a hacerlo (?**  
><span>_


End file.
